


Expectation

by kronette



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek wasn’t expecting anything special. He shouldn‘t be expecting anything. It was just another day in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 28 June 2005 @ 11:17 pm under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.

He wasn’t expecting anything special. He _shouldn‘t_ be expecting anything. It was just another day in Atlantis.  
   
Radek Zelenka tried to tell himself that, but some illogical part of his brain wished that someone had remembered his birthday. They had so little to celebrate lately, that any national or religious holiday had taken on greater meaning.  
   
He found himself glaring across the lab at Rodney McKay. Shouldn’t the person you’re currently sleeping with remember things like your birthday? He gave a mental sigh. He didn’t dare call Rodney ‘lover’, even in his mind, for fear of a slip of the tongue one night. He knew Rodney had issues to work through regarding relationships, but he was willing to put up with the insufferable man because, God help him, he liked Rodney. Liked Rodney in a way that scared him, even months after their first night together.  
   
He propped his head in his hand and watched Rodney for a few moments, admiring the efficiency of movement. Fingers quick on the keyboard, eyes darting back and forth, mind constantly working to discover all of Atlantis’ secrets. That is, if Radek or one of the other scientists didn’t discover them first. Shaking himself from his lassitude, Radek returned to the energy configurations he’d neglected for over an hour.  
   
~~~  
   
Radek slipped his fingers under his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. Three hours and he was no closer to an answer than he’d been yesterday. Feeling sluggish, he closed down his laptop and headed for his quarters, hoping a hot shower would clear his mind.  
   
He palmed open the door and strode inside, placing the laptop on his desk, toeing off his shoes beneath the desk, and lying his glasses on the table – just as he always did. When he entered the bedroom, he didn’t notice Rodney until he said, “Um.”  
   
Jumping slightly, Radek let out a breath. “Is it necessary to kill off your competition?” he snapped, surprised and curious as to why Rodney was there. They’d never just shown up in each other’s quarters before, always one of them initiated a night together.  
   
Radek dropped his gaze to Rodney’s hands when he noticed movement – they were wringing nervously. Concerned now, Radek stepped closer. “Rodney, what is it?”  
   
His eyes followed Rodney’s tongue as it licked his lips. “Um, I know it isn’t until tomorrow back on earth, but with the day calculations being off, I didn’t want you to think I’d forgotten. Or something. Because I have a lot of things I have to remember, and even though I had a reminder put on my calendar, I didn’t want to forget…”  
   
Radek’s eyes filled with tears as he realized what Rodney was trying to tell him. He placed a hand gently over Rodney’s mouth, stilling the babbling. “Rodney. It’s just a day like any other,” he said quietly, removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth, lips conveying just how much he appreciated the sentiment. He of all people knew Rodney didn’t do sentiment.  
   
Rodney pushed him gently back. “No, it isn’t just any day. My birthdays pretty much sucked, so I wanted this one to be special for you.”  
   
“The fact that you wanted to make it special, makes it so,” he replied with a smile.  
   
Frustration crept into Rodney’s tone. “Will you quit being so nice and let me talk!”  
   
He couldn’t help it; he rolled his eyes. “Forgive me for interrupting. Please,” he waved his hand, “Go on.”  
   
Rodney cleared his throat and licked his lips again. “Um, well. I told everyone tomorrow was your birthday - which it is by earth time, anyway – but I didn’t want an audience for this.”  
   
Radek waited patiently while Rodney fumbled in his pockets for a small package. “It’s not much, considering we’re cut off from earth supplies, but…”  
   
Radek narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. “Shut up and hand it over, McKay. I don’t want you ruining it before I even see it. Explanations can come after I open it.” Reluctantly, Rodney placed it in Radek’s open palm.  
   
It didn’t weigh much, and just fit into his palm. The box was plain with no wrapping paper, and he could see Rodney about to apologize for that fact. He stopped the apology with a fierce glare, and delicately removed the lid. His hands started shaking as he carefully removed the thin band, turning it so the light reflected off the surface. He noticed a flaw, then peering closer, then saw what it was – overlapping R’s.  
   
“Rodney?” he asked, breathless, hardly daring to look up at his lover.  
   
Rodney tilted his chin up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I’ve been seeing Kate for weeks, working through some – issues. Baggage. Things I’ve needed to deal with for a long time. She says I’ve made significant progress.”  
   
Radek’s heart was pounding so loud, he almost had to lip-read what Rodney was telling him. What he didn’t dare think Rodney was telling him.  
   
“I need to – want to tell you – that I don’t need to look for anyone else. We’re a good fit, and if you think so too, then I’d like you to wear this.”  
   
Rodney covered his hand, taking the ring and slipping it onto his ring finger. The coolness startled him, but not as much as the meaning. “Rodney, are you – is this –“ he clenched his fist, holding onto the ring tightly. He saw the tears glistening in Rodney’s eyes and kissed him fiercely, letting him know that yes, they were a good fit.  
   
When they broke apart, Rodney took out another ring. “Just in case,” he said with a shy smile, and handed it to Radek.  
   
Taking Rodney’s hand, Radek slipped the ring onto his third finger, then squeezed his hand. With a seductive grin, Radek pulled him to the bed, intending to show just how well they fit together.  
   
He wasn’t expecting anything special for his birthday. He’d never make that assumption again.  
   
The End


End file.
